Male PhilipeensxReader :my angel
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: i walked into the classroom and sighed i might as well get this over with "taasan ang iyong kamay kung alam mo kung ano ang sabi ni" raise your hand if you know what this says i looked around no one raised their hand except… a girl with (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. It was a miracle no one no how ever knew what i was saying when i spoke in my native language...


_warning i do not own hetalia and its rated m for a reason _

phillpeens Pov

i walked into the classroom and sighed i might as well get this over with "taasan ang iyong kamay kung alam mo kung ano ang sabi ni" raise your hand if you know what this says

i looked around no one raised their hand except… a girl with (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. It was a miracle no one no how ever knew what i was saying when i spoke in my native language they would always say 'what is he saying' or 'go home nutcase' and harass me for my weird language but a anghel angel a anghel of all things. She waved at me and pointed at the empty seat beside her "dumating umupo ko" come sit by me

Did she just say that to me? The thought kept running through my mind as i sat beside her and pulled out my books. "Thanks I'm new here my name is Juan"

She smiled "akong makilala kayo Juan" nice to meet you my name is _ why did you come here you sound very fluent in tagalong"

"My parents raised me by speaking it. Until this year I was home schooled in the phillpeens by my lola grandma" I couldn't help but smiled and took out my notebook.

She nodded "well welcome to America my grandma used to live in the phillpeens but after my grandpa died she moved here with my ma and my dad. My dad likes English though so it took him a while to convince him to come"

"Wow" was all i could say because it was true this girl i just met sounded like some of the girls back home except she seemed different. i didn't know how to explain it i just knew.

your pov

You could help but smile at him for some reason new boy made you feel like you were at home. You know it might be the heavy accent… or maybe it was his deep chocolate eyes that made you think of your fathers before he died… or maybe he just had that type of persona. It didn't matter though all that really mattered in truth was that he fit in because you knew how hard it could be for a Filipino in this world. As if to prove your point Rodney a ass whole in your class came in and pushed your books of your desk, sat on top of it and put his feet in your lap you gave up telling the teacher a long time ago considering he would just sit under the desk reading hentai anyways "hey Japanese woops I forgot you can't speak English let me translate …. Sjajfdi sisiisis skamkskoafj sosjteue" (a.n: for those of you who don't know somehow a lot of people mix the races Japanese Filipino and Chinese up to much and some take it as far as to call Hispanics, Latinos, or Spanish people Asian) he looks over at Juan and lifts a eyebrow than yells back to his friends "hey guys look fresh Asian meat" idiot we are pacific islanders not Asian

You heard Juan crack his knuckles and looked over at him even through his tanned face you could see the anger that was building underneath "guys leave him alone he is new and we can speak English you dumbasses"

Rodney looked mad at you and flinched as he started tugging on your hair. You bit down on his hand quickly making him yelp and pull away "you daughter of whore" he jerked you hair real hard

That's when you noticed Juan stand up and push Rodney off your desk and pounce on him beating the crap out of his face "don't you ever talk about my kaibigan friend like that again"

You pulled him off of Rodney and pulled him to the other side of the class room leaving Rodney on the ground looking stupid "huminahon Juan makinig malaking bilang ng isang haltak bilang siya tila siya ay hindi nagkakahalaga ng pag-aaksaya ng hangin sa dahil siya ay may kaya magkano sa kanyang ulo" calm down Juan listen as big of a jerk as he seems he isn't worth wasting air on since he has so much in his head you pause to look back at Rodney and then the rest of the class who were wondering what you said "first rule of being American is to not care "

He looked at you shocked his brown eyes widening "na rin ang unang alituntunin ng pagiging na Filipino ay upang protektahan ang iyong pamilya" well the first rule of being Filipino is to protect your family

You gave him a sad smile and sighed "alam ko alam ko" I know I know He frowned at you and you decided to change the subject "hey I got an idea why don't you come to my house today if you're not busy I'm sure my mom and dad would love to meet you."

He smiled "that should be fun"

later that night that

"ina ama na ako bahay"mom dad I'm home you call from the door and walk in after taking off your shoes. Juan copies you and you both walk into the kitchen where your mom is making salad

"ma I made a new friend today"

they look up to see Juan and smile "so they finally excepted another Filipino in that school of yours damn it that's great" "I'm (your dad's name)

you smile glad that you don't have to point out the obvious about your father still learning how to cuss and also the fact that he like Juan wanted to stick close to his own race your mom smiles "I'm (your mom's name) great they might have as well brought out the naked baby pictures

he smiled "magandang gabi" good evening

throughout the whole dinner your parents where asking him questions like where did you stay and how is there 'home sweet home' you could tell your dad liked him at an instant which surprised you but also made you happy that your father finally excepted one of your friends. wow this is a good sign maybe I should bring Canada over "(f/n),(f/n) earth to (f/n)"your dad finally got your attention by sticking a ice cube down the back of your shirt causing you to scream and jump up from the table shaking to get it out

"dad that was cold" you yell but him Juan and your mom are laughing up a storm.

Juan smiles and looks at the time "like I said before its time for me to go"

You smile nodding and led him to the door "are you going to make it home okay by yourself?"

He laughed and smiled "yeah I should be good"

your Pov

Your boyfriend saw you singing on the small stage and growled. Mark ran up to you and slapped you dead across the face. Juan stood up from the piano and started toward you but you shook your head I can't let him get hurt for me… they promised they would leave him alone if I do this "hindi ako pinong Juan bakit hindi mo iwan sa amin nag-iisa" no I'm fine Juan why don't you leave us alone please just remember the American rule

Juan thankfully nodded but not before glaring at the man you hated with a burning passion but had to be with because of the threat he made to your friend. Mark on the other hand was pissed and slapped you hard enough to where you fell. He pulled out some rope out of his bag and tied your wrist together and dragged you to the back stage bathroom "I told you to stop speaking that gibberish"

"its not gibberish Its-" you tried to defend it but got punched hard enough in the gut he tied your hands together and bit your ear drawing blood causing you to scream.

He tied you to the pole and you reminded yourself rag doll be the rag doll he smirked at your limp form "oh you're going to get what is coming to you" he started beating the crap out of you first taking a wooden prop he found and aiming for your head he started to beat you mercilessly.

You opened your eyes as his rage was finished you coughed /spit up some blood "m-mark it's through"

He smirked wildly "fine then me and your 'friend' can have a little fun"

phillpeens Pov

she's hurt again. that's all I can think when I see her flushed face. Her family didn't know this but her boyfriend is a complete abusive bastard. She walks over to me and I hug her carefully. "What did he do this time? woops I need to calm down before she starts to think I'm being over protective again she just hid her head in my chest making me wince a little why does she let him do this to her? (f/n) ?

She looked up at me and smiled sadly "he went too far this time i- I broke up with him but not before- I can feel- Juan you are in trouble he might come for you next" suddenly i know why she looks the way she does. Her head is bleeding lightly and seeing the way she monitions to her rib and I know that there is some internal bleeding. why didn't I see it before she was doing this to protect me I thought all along Rodney and his gang had left me alone because they became bored when it was really…

I picked her up and watched her face for any emotions so far she has only shown regret "(f/n) don't worry about me right now we need to get you to a hospital"

When they got done with her I went to her hospital room. Her parents were on their way but probably wouldn't be here for a little while. She smiled at me weakly and I smiled back. "(f/n) you don't have to worry about him anymore"

"alam ko alam ko" she smiled with her eyes closed sleepily

I watched her sleep she was my anghel even if she didnt know it i wont ever let anything happen to her

_your my angel _

_My one true love my everything_

_Can i stay with you alittle longer?_

_Can i stay and hear your angelic voice sing?_

_Will you let me watch out for you?_

_Care for you through better or worse _

_Will you let me see you crying?_

_So i can know when it hurts _

_Just stay my angel for evermore _

_Just dont walk out that door _

_Dont leave me to cry through the night _

_But if you leave i wont put up a fight_

* * *

_i know i know the tagalog is wrong but im only 1/4 philipeeno and my grandma is still teaching me if you cant read the gibberish than look beside it and there is a translation_


End file.
